The present invention relates to a power tool, and in particular, a precision torque tool and a precision torque adaptor for a power tool.
Hand-held torque wrenches are typically used to tighten and apply torque to fasteners and the like. To operate typical hand-held torque wrenches, a user applies a force on a lever arm of the wrench to impart a torque on a fastener. Some hand-held torque wrenches include devices that measure the force, and therein the torque, applied on the fastener. Other hand-held torque wrenches include mechanisms that allow the user to apply a specific torque on the fastener.